


How to Stop Being Bored *WH版*

by xy700145



Series: How to Stop Being Bored [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克很無聊，約翰幫他解決無聊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Stop Being Bored *WH版*

（上）

 

身著睡衣的夏洛克坐在電腦前扭動，乖戾地看著螢幕，「罪犯都休假去了嗎？陰謀呢？詭計呢？噢，日子真難過！」

「你知道你聽起來像個反社會份子嗎？」約翰短暫地給煩躁的室友一些關注。

「這不是新聞了。」夏洛克轉過身面對約翰，跳到椅子上蹲坐，「約翰，無聊啊。」

「麥考夫昨天說要……」被電視節目逗笑的約翰勉為其難地提醒他，話頭一啟就被夏洛克搶過。

「不！我才不接他的案子！再說那個案件連半天的時間都沒法打發，他自己早就解出來了。」夏洛克噘嘴，轉頭凝視佔據約翰注意力的電視，「你怎麼能這麼容易就開心，這種節目除了譁眾取寵還有什麼貢獻？」

「對普通人來說，這就夠了。」約翰再次因為主持人的妙語如珠大笑。

「普通人真容易幸福。」夏洛克生氣地說。

「是啊……」約翰敷衍地回應。

安靜沒有幾分鐘，夏洛克跳下椅子逼近約翰，「我的菸呢？」

「你在戒菸。」約翰不為所動。

「是嗎？」夏洛克瞇起眼。

「是，就算你裝做沒這回事，我也不會給你菸。」約翰推開偵探的臉。

「約翰，我好無聊，我沒事做，我的大腦停不下來。」夏洛克在電視前面踱步。

「你正在讓我也感到無聊，你發現了嗎？」發現無法安心看電視的約翰無奈地說。

「據信你是我的情人，你不該跟我感同身受嗎？」夏洛克掛著得逞的笑容。

「就算是情人，還是會有些私人感受的。」約翰瞪著他說，不懂自己怎麼就攤上了這位。

「約翰，做點什麼──」夏洛克壓低嗓音說，他知道約翰喜歡他這種聲音。

「好，你贏了。」約翰放棄地攤手，放棄他鍾愛的節目，站起身拽著夏洛克進臥室。

 

（下）　

 

夏洛克的大腦動得何其快，一下就意會過來約翰想做什麼。

「性愛，這就是你的方法？」夏洛克挑眉。

「我記得你不只一次抱怨高潮讓你思考遲緩。」約翰回以同樣的表情，「還是你有更好的提議？」

「暫時沒有。」夏洛克聳肩，因為他總是亂動的睡衣這次終於滑下肩頭。

「那就躺下。」約翰微笑。

拉掉睡衣扔開，夏洛克仰面躺下，隨後赤身裸體的約翰上床加入他。

「比較不無聊了沒？」約翰調侃他。

「還沒。」夏洛克悶笑。

「看來我動作得快點了。」約翰俯身讓他們的雙唇貼合，唇舌交纏，逐漸加深這個吻，直到兩人都意亂情迷。

約翰的唇向下探索，舔吻啃咬夏洛克的喉結，讓夏洛克發生更多破碎的呻吟，手攀緊約翰。兩個乳頭也受到約翰的照料，沾染了口水後凸起。最後約翰的唇停在夏洛克的性器，幾下舔舐便讓他完全豎起。

「很久沒發洩了？」約翰抬頭問。

「我一向不太理會生理需求。」夏洛佈滿情慾的眼回視醫生。

「沒關係，我會照料你。」約翰笑著說。

「我相信你會。」夏洛克拉起他，交換一個吻。

拉開床頭櫃，約翰欣慰地發現潤滑劑還完整地待在裡面，否則他必須硬著下身去找替代品。擠出一坨到手指上，約翰拉開偵探的腿，探到雙臀之間的後穴，緩慢進入。

「還行嗎？」約翰認真地說，他們上床的次數不多，夏洛克肯定不習慣。

「我沒這麼嬌弱。」夏洛克盡力放鬆自己。

經過漫長的擴張過程，約翰總算在自己忍不下去之前，確定夏洛克沒問題了。

「忍一下。」約翰親吻他，一隻手撫慰夏洛克的勃起，將自己的性器推入偵探的身體。

夏洛克抓緊約翰的背，一雙長腿盤上醫生的腰。一時間，空氣中迴盪著他們交錯的喘息聲。

「夏……嗯！」約翰甫開口，夏洛克便扭動起來，受到刺激的約翰立刻開始擺動臀部。

「哈、啊，什麼事？」夏洛克作惡之後，明知故問。

「沒事了。」約翰故意一下撞到最裡面，夏洛克尖叫一聲，縮緊谷道，差點把約翰逼了出來。

約翰驚奇地看向他，夏洛克給他一個自負的笑，約翰加快進出的速度作為回報。約翰每次的撞擊，都能換取情人歡愉的呻吟，在他蹭過夏洛克的敏感點時，呻吟更甚，伴隨著夏洛克無意間後穴的收縮，帶給兩人更好的享受。

情慾的浪潮越來越高，夏洛克伸手下探與約翰的手一起撫慰自己，卻在臨界點時，被約翰按住鈴口。

「一起。」約翰的臀部搖晃得更快。

 

片刻後，發洩完的兩人交疊在一起，交換一個又一個吻。

「還覺得無聊嗎？」約翰抬起身，滾到一旁。

「暫時不會，但不曉得能維持多久。」夏洛克意味深長地說。

約翰沒好氣地給他一眼，「縱欲傷身，這是來自你的醫生的叮嚀。」

「好過其他選項。」夏洛克帶點無恥地說。

約翰拉過棉被蓋住頭，「我需要休息！」

隔著棉被聽見夏洛克的笑聲，約翰露出一個包容的笑。

 

（完）


End file.
